4 years, 6 months, and 2 days
by Oth.alwayandforver23
Summary: What if Nathan left Haley while she was pregnant? What if he became Dan? How would his world change? In this story Nathan left Haley and left her to raise Jamie with Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

4 years, 6 months, and 2 days

_Nathan_

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Nathan asked Clay. Nathan Scott was a big time basketball star. He had made more money this year than anyone could dream, get any girl he wanted, and made 10 different homes each in different cities. "I don't know. Probably get drunk and get laid like most nights." Clay said. Clay was a big time agent, Nathan's agent and best friend. Any party Clay went to Nathan went with, they were unstoppable. Both living the dream. "We do that every night; I meant where are we going after this?" Nathan has been on the road almost all year. "We are hitting this small town called Tree Hill, maybe we can score some local hotties?" Clay suggested. "Wait Tree Hill?" Nathan hadn't really told Clay much about his past, he wasn't very proud of it. "Yea, I know it's small but the company likes it if we stop by small towns every once in a while." Nathan couldn't really focus, the last time he had been in Tree Hill was when he left Haley for basketball. He knew it was a stupid mistake but this was his dream and no one was going to get in the way of it.

_Haley_

"Get up sleepy head." Haley said to Jamie. James Lucas Scott was Haley's son. She had him at 17, she was also married but once the kid came the dad left but Haley let go of that because she had her best friend and Jamie's uncle Lucas Scott to help. Haley is a singer and teacher. Being a single mother is more important to her though. "Can't a guy get 5 more minutes around here?" Jamie asked while pulling the sheets back. Haley laughed. "Not today since it's your first day of preschool! Aren't you excited?" Even though Haley was starting her first teaching job she was going to miss her little Jamie. "Do I have to go? I wanna stay here with you momma!" Jamie said. Haley loved hearing him say that, sometimes she feels like a bad mom. "I know Jamie but you have to go." Haley said with a smile.

_Lucas_

Lucas was finally home back from his book tour. The _Unkindness of Ravens_ was a hit. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would ever happen to him. He wished Keith was here to see success though. He missed Keith everyday but he still had things to be happy about like his hot wife Peyton, his very cute nephew Jamie, his best friend Haley, his beautiful friend Brooke Davis, and of course the river court gang. Lucas was one of the luckiest guys in the world. Lucas phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Lucas Scott, this is Julian Baker."

"Uhm yes?"

"I am producer and I wanted to talk to you about your book."

_Peyton_

"You are pregnant Mrs. Scott." The doctor said. A year ago Peyton got married to the love of her life and now she will be having his baby, her life was complete. Peyton is living the dream she owns a record label called red bedroom records and has the most talented artists on it including Haley James. "Are you serious?" She couldn't believe it she was going to be a mom. "Yes, are about 4 weeks pregnant? There are some things we need to discuss though." The doctor said. "Uhm sure" Peyton started to get worried everything has been perfect something bad was about to happen she just knew it.

_Brooke_

Brooke Davis was the owner of Clothes over Bros., a very high end fashion label. She has made more money than she could ever image. Her life might seem great but she has one problem her bitch of a mom. "What do you think you're doing?" Her mother asked. Brooke rolled her eyes. "My job, you know designer of C.O.B." Brooke said while sketching some designs. Brooke stupidly asked her mom for help for her clothing line thinking maybe she would love her but it just gave her a chance to pick on her and control her. "Brooke there's no need to get nasty, now I need the sketches completed soon so we can start this new line." Her mother said while heading to the door. "Fine mother." Brooke said with a smirk. She waved her mom goodbye out the store.

_Hope you enjoy! Comment if you want more_


	2. Chapter 2

River Court

Just like any other Friday night the gang was at the River court. Everyone made a promise that every Friday night no matter what they would play a game. It reminded them that even though life sucks they have each other, a family. "Well if it isn't JLuke!" Skills said while Jamie ran up to him. "Uncle Skills!" He shouted. "Hey! Hales" Skills said while handing Jamie the ball. "Now skills take it easy on the little fella?" She said while laughing. "Yeah because I will kill you if you let something happen to my little god baby." Brooke said while walking to the court. Brooke sat next to Haley on the bench while they greeted each other. "Now why yall picking on me, you I will always protect him." Skill said. Jamie made a shot. "Look at him soon he will be unstoppable, once he grows a little." Lucas said while going onto the court with Peyton. Peyton sat with the other girls. "Well if it isn't the three musketries." Skills said as Mouth, Junk, and Fergie all step on the court. "So we about to this or you scared I will beat you?" Junk said. Mouth sat with Brooke, Haley, and Peyton ready to announce the game. "Oh I am so ready." Lucas said. The boys go on to the same teams as always Lucas and Junk vs Fergie and Skills. Jaime tries to join in sometimes. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another historic night of basketball." Mouth said. Everyone smiled hearing those always reminded them of home. After 20 minutes of playing they take a break. "So how was everyone's day?" Haley asked. "My day was great mommy." Jamie said. "Oh yes, tell everyone what you did." Haley said. "I went to my first day of preschool." Jamie shouted. Lucas picks up Jamie. "Preschool looks who's getting big?" Lucas laughed. "How was first day of teaching hales?" Lucas added. "Well not so good there was this kid, that basically sexually harassed me but it's okay." Brooke gave Haley a hug. "I'm sorry hales, did you at least meet any hot coworkers?" She asked. Haley laughed. "I told you Brooke I am not looking for anyone right now." Haley got mixed emotions about Nathan; she still loved him but hated him she never wants that to happen to her again. "I'm sorry but you need to move on sometime." Brooke said while hugging Haley. "I know so how was your day?" Haley asked Brooke. "Well my day was bad until I got see my favorite guy." Brooke said while walking over to Lucas. "Why thank you Brooke." Lucas said. "I meant Jamie, duh." Brooke grabbed Jamie. "Ouch!" Mouth said. "I don't worry mouth your number two." Brooke said. "Well speaking of favorite people, I went out with Mille again." Mouth said. "Wait, Mille?" Peyton asked. "Yeah Brooke's hot assistant. She has been over all week." Skills said. Peyton winked at Mouth. "Go mouth! Well I have some big news." Peyton wasn't sure if she should tell everyone first but what the heck. "Well I am pregnant." Peyton said while crying. Lucas was in shock. Brooke and Haley gave Peyton a hug. "Are you for real?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded. Peyton got up and kissed Lucas. "I am gonna be a dad!" Lucas said. Skills patted Lucas on the shoulder. "Congratulations!" Skills said. "Well, well, well glad to see the gang all here." Someone said while coming on the court. "Nathan?!" Haley said. Nathan stood in front of everyone. Lucas was holding onto Peyton. Brooke was holding tightly to Jamie scared Nathan may grab him. "Brooke can you take Jamie to your car?" Haley asked. Brooke left with Mouth, Junk, and Fergie. Haley walked up to Nathan, angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" Haley yelled. Lucas stood behind Haley and Skills joined Lucas. "Look Haley I know when I left things were bad but I made mistake and I know that I am here to change my mistakes." Nathan walked closer to Haley. "No! You made your choice and you have to live with that and that mistake is my son and he doesn't have a dad!" Haley turned around Nathan grabbed her arm. Lucas pushed Nathan away. "You need to leave now, don't bother coming back." Nathan stared at them. "Haley, I am not leaving. I am staying." Haley left with Skills. Peyton walked up to Nathan. "Maybe people should stay gone?" She grabbed Lucas' hand and left. Nathan stood there all alone.

Party

"Hey where have you been?" Clay shouted as Nathan walked in. "I had some stuff to do." Nathan said as he grabbed a beer. "So what is her name?" Nathan laughed. Clay thinks Nathan was a womanizer but if he was honest he wasn't. Last time he hocked up with a girl was Haley. "It wasn't like that." Nathan was sad. "Oh so let she actually met you." Clay joked. "Yeah, let's just saw she knows the real me." Nathan didn't feel like partying. "What's wrong with that?" Clay was confused. "There's a lot I didn't tell you." Nathan grabbed a beer. "So tell me." Clay walked outside and sat. "Okay well this small town is my home. This is where I grew up." Nathan sat down next to Clay. "Haha you grew up here? So why keep that a secret?" Clay said. Nathan took a sip of beer. "Because when I left this town I left some people." Nathan was ashamed of his past. "Oh so that girl, what did you fall in love or something." Clay was confused. "Yeah, I did and I messed it up. It got more completed then that Clay. See we got married." Clay's graw dropped. "Wait married? Was she pregnant?" Clay was not used to this kinda of Nathan. "Not at the time but before I went to Duke she had told me she was and then I left her. Now everyone hates me and I am my father." Nathan said with angrier. "Wait your Dad?" Clay was confused. Nathan finished his beer then gets up. "I fucked up man." Nathan said as he left the party. He didn't feel like lying anymore, it was time for him to face the truth. He grabbed another beer. "Nathan wait What about the kid? That was years ago but there's still time. I know you're a good guy." Clay said. Nathan walked out. He was sad and drunk. Not the best combination but he had to fix things with Haley. Seeing her on the river court with everyone reminded him of what he wanted most which was a family. Even though he was living his dream it wasn't enough, Haley was always and forever be in his heart.

Haley's apartment

"Alright Jimmy Jam time for bed." Haley said as she tucked Jamie into bed. "Do I have to go to bed momma?" He asked. The doorbell rang. "Okay let me get that then bedtime for you." She said. Haley opened the door then shut once she saw Nathan. "Hales please just hear me out" Nathan shouted. Haley opened the door. "Don't call me that. And why should I? Because you love me? Because we have a son? No, Nathan you can't just come back here and act like you didn't hurt me like you didn't leave your son because you did." Haley started crying. "I am sorry" Nathan said. "No! It's too late for that!" She screamed. Jamie ran out of his room. "Why you crying momma?" He said as he ran to her. Nathan's heart broke when he saw his son for the first time. Haley picked Jamie. "Well sometimes people do bad things and don't realize that they broke someone's heart." She said while looking at Nathan. He was speechless. "You should be going to bed Jamie. Goodbye Nathan" Haley said as she shut the door. "Hales always and forever" Nathan said. Haley started to walk Jamie to his room while crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

"So hales how are you feeling?" Lucas asked. Haley sat down at his kitchen table. "Well Jamie's father and the love of my life is back in town so terrible. How are you daddy?" Haley joked. "I am happy but worried you." Lucas was truly concerted. "Don't worry he probably already left. It's time for me to move on any way." Haley said. Peyton walked in. "Look I just don't want Nathan tricking you into anything." Lucas said. Peyton sat down next to Lucas. "I know but I am not going to lie, I still love him but seeing him last night I don't I just saw someone I used to know." Haley said with a sad expression. "I am sorry Haley" Peyton said. "It's okay. How are you feeling girly?" Haley asked. Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand. "I am fine and excited I hope it's a girl!" Peyton felt a little bad that she was getting Haley's fairytale. "Me too there way too many boys in the Scott family." Haley said. Haley got up. "I am sorry to run but I have to go to the school early today." Haley said. Lucas and Peyton said goodbye as Haley grabbed Jamie.

School

Haley runs into the school. Even though she wanted to get in early she knew she wouldn't. She went into the teacher's room to print some papers and ran into Noah. "Good morning Haley" He said with a smile. "Not really, this has been a crazy morning. How are you?" She asked. Haley pressed print then looked up at Noah. "I am okay so look I need to ask you something." He said. "Uhm yes?" Noah moved closer to her. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out for lunch." Haley was shocked it been years since she was in the whole dating pool that she couldn't tell when people liked her. "Like date? Because if so then yes" She said with a smile and the kissed him. Sure she kinda wanted to get back at Nathan but Noah was cute. Haley went to start her class. After three classes Haley went out on her lunch break with Noah. Noah took Haley to café where Karen's used to be. It reminded her so much of Nathan but she needed to move on. "Is everything okay?" Noah asked. She had only know him for a few weeks but he seemed nice. "Yeah it just I have a very completed past." They both sat down. "Tell me about it" He asked. "I don't know if we have time. Tell me about yourself." She said. "Well I grew up in a big city so when I got older I wanted to move to a small town like this and do something important I guess." He smiled and drank some of his coffee. "What's more important than teaching?" She said. "That's what I thought until I actually taught a class." He said. After a few more hours of talking they went back to the school.

Doctor's office

"Babe are you still freaking about Nathan coming back?" Peyton asked. She sat down waiting for the doctor to come. Lucas sat next to her. "Well aren't you? I mean he left for 4 years and now comes back." Lucas said. Peyton was trying not to focus on that with the baby. "Look I know he turned out like Dan but at least he came back-"" "You can't be serious, you of all people. People always leave" Lucas said. "I know but I am also becoming a mother and every child needs there father." Peyton said. "Yeah I know but Haley doesn't deserve this and neither does Jamie. Hell you have been there more for him then Nathan." Peyton gave Lucas the look. "But it doesn't matter because I will always be here for our baby." Lucas said while rubbing her belly. "Thank you and your right Jamie is like my first baby but Nathan should get to know him." Peyton said. "Mrs. Scott there ready for you." The doctor said. Peyton got up and walked into the doctor's office.

Clothes over Bros.

"So is someone going to tell me who that guy was that showed up on the court?" Millie asked. Brooke looked up from her papers. "Where did you hear that?" Brooke asked. "Mouth told me that some guy named Nathan came back into town and not to say anything to Haley." Millie said confused. "Well it's a long story but to make it short, Nathan is Haley's baby daddy." Brooke said while she put some clothes on the rack. "Oh I see, so why is he back?" Millie asked. Brooke looked up. "I don't know and I am staying out of it. Well as much of it as I can." Brooke said. Millie handed Brooke some papers. "Your mother told me to give these to you." Brooke frowned. "Ugh more papers" Brooke said. Then left to the back room.

Tric

Lucas was sitting at the bar waiting for Julian to come, he said over the phone that he wanted to make Lucas' book a movie or show. "Don't be nervous" Haley said as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" Lucas ordered drinks. "Well fall out boy is playing and plus I'm on my second date." Haley said with a smile. "Second date? With who?" Lucas was happy for Haley. "This guy Noah from my work. We went to lunch together and I thought we should hang out tonight. Is that pushy? I haven't been out in forever." Haley said nervously. Lucas laughed. "No, you need to get out more. Who's watching Jamie?" Lucas asked. "Oh Junk and Fergie." Haley was looking for Noah. Brooke walked up. "Whoa hot mom in the club" Brooke said while Haley takes another drinks. Haley hugged Brooke. "Thanks, what are you doing here?" Haley asked. They all don't really go out much. "Well fall out boys plus crazy day with bichtoria equals drink time." Brooke said while taking a shot. "Well I'm on a date" Haley said. Brooke almost spit out her drink. "On a what?" Brooke said with excitement. Peyton walks up. " Haley is going on a date tonight!" Peyton smiled. "Wow! This is amazing." Peyton sits down. "Well I'm going to go dancing." Brooke said while grabbing Haley. They both head out to the dance floor. Julian walks in and sits next to Lucas and Peyton. "Lucas Scott? I'm Julian Baker." Lucas shakes his hand. Peyton was in shocked. She didn't know that Julian would be the producer. "Peyton" He said. "Oh do you to know each other?" Lucas asked. Peyton didn't know how to answer. "We meet in LA before." Julian said. "Now let's talk business." He says. Brooke and Haley drink while dancing. Noah walks in. "That the guy I'm on a date with." Haley says. Haley was a little drunk. "I'm gonna go." She says to Brooke. Haley runs and hugs Noah. "I am glad you came." She said. "Me too." He says softly. He had that cute nerdy look to him. He was a lot different than Nathan which is why Haley liked him. "Wanna get a drink?" Haley asked. "I don't really drink. I just came here you." He said. Haley smiled. She leaned in closer to kiss him. Then he kissed her before she could move. Kissing someone else felt weird, she thought it would help her get rid of Nathan but it only made her want him more. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan there. He came over. "Nathan" Haley was speechless. Nathan punches Noah. "Don't kiss my wife!" He screams. Haley pulls Nathan out of the club. "Nathan what the hell?" She screams. "Haley! I am sorry but how could you kiss him?" Nathan asks. Haley heart is running. "Because I need to move on from you but I can't." Haley wants to slap Nathan. How can she love? After everything. "Hales I know I made a lot of mistakes but leaving you was the biggest. I wish I could take it back." Nathan says. "Then why come back why put me through all this?" Haley says. "You know when you left for the tour. You knew you had to follow your dreams and you had to do it alone. Well doing basketball was the same and just like then I thought about you. Haley there was never anyone else. I love you." Nathan says. Haley looks into his eyes. She sees the same person that she knew 4 years ago. She walks closer to him. She put her arms on his shoulders; he puts his arms on her waist. They kiss. Haley felt sparks. She never wanted to let go. "Nathan, I can't go through this again." She pushes him off of him. "I understand. Can I at least save my relationship with my son?" Nathan thought he tried. "Fine, you can get one day each week." Haley says then goes back into the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley's apartment

Haley had been sitting in her living all night. She couldn't sleep after last night at Tric. Nathan and her kissed and felt as strong as ever, he was supposed to be coming over to watch Jamie. Unsure if this was the right thing to do she called Lucas. There was a knock at the door. Haley answered it. "Moring Lucas" She said quietly trying not to wake up Jamie. They sat in the living room. "So how last night with Noah?" Lucas asked. Haley laughed. "Good until he kissed me." Haley said. Lucas was confused. "Normally that's a good thing?" He asked. "It's not gonna work out, okay." She said. "Is this about Nathan?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Maybe?" Lucas gave her the look. "Haley, you can't let him do this to you. He's just like Dan." Haley nodes. "I know but he's Jamie's father and I don't want Jamie to not know that." Haley says. "Hales he may be Jamie's father but he left just like Dan did." Lucas said. "Now he's back and I can't get stop thinking about him." Haley admitted. "You divorced him, you left him. How can you let him back." Lucas screams. "I may have divorced him but feelings have never changed, when I kissed Noah all I could think about was Nathan. So yeah I may be stupid and may get hurt but I still have to give a chance for Jamie. I know you wouldn't agree but think about yourself wouldn't you like to have known Dan when you were younger?" Haley says in a calm voice. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Dan ruined my life, but if want Jamie to know Nathan then fine. But if hurts both of you guys he's gonna regret coming back." Lucas said. Haley hugged Lucas. "Thank you." Lucas left Haley's apartment.

Couple hours later

Jamie ran out of his room. "Morning momma" He screamed. Jamie ran up to hug Haley. "Morning baby" Haley smiled. Jamie sat at the table for his breakfast. A pancake with a smiley face is how he took it. Haley sat down with her tea. "So today's gonna be a bit different okay." Haley said serious. She was sure if she should tell Jamie that Nathan was his father, she decided to go with friend. "A good friend of mine is coming over to watch you today. His name is Nathan." Haley said. Jamie smiled. "I want to stay with you mommy." Jamie said. Hearing those words warmed Haley's heart. "I know but I have to work. Nathan is fun, he plays basketball like Skills and Uncle Lucas maybe if you ask nice enough he will take you to the river court." Haley says. "Fine." Jamie said as he ate his food. There was a knock on the door. "Jamie go get ready." Haley said as Jamie ran to his room. Haley answered the door. "Hi" She invited him in. "Haley thank you for giving me this chance." Nathan said. Haley looks Nathan in the eye. "This isn't for you this is for Jamie. But if you mess this up I'm not giving you another chance ever." Haley says. "I know trust me I won't mess this up." Nathan says. Jamie ran in. "Okay Jimmy Jam! This is Nathan he's gonna watch you today. Nathan bring him back at 6 and no sugary snacks or he won't go to bed." Haley hands over Jamie's stuff. "Okay 6, got this." Nathan and Jamie leave. Haley takes a breathe hoping nothing bad happens.

Nathan

"Okay, Jaime what do you wanna do?" Nathan asked. He wasn't sure what to do. He never thought this far head. "Momma says you could take me to the river court." Jamie says. "You play basketball?" Nathan was shocked Haley let him play. "Yea, Momma says you play too." Jamie says with a smile. He loves playing basketball. Nathan drives Jamie to the river court. They get out of the car. "So let's see how that shot is?" Jamie runs up and shots the ball. "Nice!" Nathan gets the ball. "So how do you know my mom?" Jamie asks. Nathan laughs. "We used to be good friends in high school." Nathan says. Jamie makes another shot. "So how is your mom anyway?" Nathan asked. He wanted to know about how was these fast 4 years. "She's good, she's the best mom in the world!" Nathan smiles. "That's good, not many people get to be as lucky as you." Nathan couldn't help but feel bad, he would have been better off with a better father. After a couple of hours Nathan and Jamie grab pizza. "How's school going, what are you in kindergarten?" Nathan sits down. "No! Preschool!" He shouts. "Oh. Not that old yet." Nathan laughed. "So you got a girlfriend yet?" Nathan grabbed a slice of pizza. "No, I like this girl Madison but Momma says I can't date." Nathan smiled, that sounded like Haley. "Sounds like Haley." He says. "Are you my dad?" Jamie asked. Nathan was shocked. What should he say? "Why do you say that?" Nathan asked hoping the question would go away. "When you came back everyone was mad, why?" Jamie said with his puppy dog eyes. Nathan wasn't going to lie to him. "In the last I did some things that haven't made me the best and your mom is nice enough to give me another chance. We should go." Nathan gets up. Jamie and Nathan go back to Haley's apartment. Nathan walks Jamie to his house. "I had a good time." Jamie says. "Me too" Jamie hugs Nathan and walks inside. "Momma!" Jamie says as he hugs her. "Good get ready for bed." Haley smiles and walks to Nathan. "How did it go?" She asks. "Pretty good, you raised a good boy." Nathan said. "I had a lot of help but thank you for watching him. Good night." Haley shuts the door and goes to Jamie.

Lucas

Peyton is sitting on the couch crying. Lucas walks in. "Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas sits down. "Luke I have to tell you something." Peyton knew this was going to be hard. "What is it?" Lucas holds Peyton's hand. "You know the producer, Julian. Well I know him from LA." Peyton takes a deep breathe. "Before you asked me to marry you we kinda had a relationship." Peyton said crying. "Wait? We were still together!" Lucas lets go of Peyton's hand. "Lucas! You weren't there and I was lonely. I'm sorry, it was stupid." Peyton says. Lucas get up. "Where you ever gonna tell me?" Peyton was quiet. The truth was if he wasn't here she wouldn't have. Lucas walks to his room and packs his bag. "Where are you going?" Peyton says. "To Haley's. I can't be around you." Lucas slams the door.


End file.
